


Comfort I

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc comforts Beverly after Jack's death.





	Comfort I

**Author's Note:**

> This started off the whole Comfort series.

They sat on the settee in her living room, both still clad in their funeral black, both staring straight ahead.  A bottle of scotch and two glasses sat untouched on the low table.  Jean-Luc tentatively reached a hand out to Beverly.  She grasped his hand and he gave her a squeeze, trying to convey his feelings.  She squeezed his hand back, and still stared ahead.  He lifted their hands to his lips and gave her knuckles a light kiss.  She untangled their fingers and placed her hand on his cheek, giving him a light caress.  He scraped his rough chin against her hand as he reached out for her.  No words were spoken as she climbed into his lap, placed her head on his shoulder, and sobbed. 

It was the first time Beverly had cried since Jean-Luc had to bring her the news of her husband’s death. 

Jean-Luc let her cry.   He stroked her hair and her back and pressed  soft kisses to the top of her head. He didn’t tell her it would be okay or offer any other platitudes, he just let her sob. His neck was soaked with her tears and snot, but he wasn’t going to push her off.  He knew she needed this release, and he would be there for her.  Soon his own tears were trickling down his face and splashing onto Beverly’s hair as he mourned for his best friend, his brother-in-arms. 

Beverly’s sobs slowly subsided and her breathing became even.  A quick glance told Jean-Luc that she had cried herself to sleep in his arms.  He adjusted his arms around her, holding her close.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wesley pad into the room, his footie pyjamas making a swish swish sound against the carpet.  He looked over at his mother and Jean-Luc and whispered “Momma sad. She sleeping?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Wesley seemed to take this as his cue and he soon joined Jean-Luc and his mother on the sofa. Wesley snuggled into Jean-Luc’s side and Jean-Luc carefully removed an arm from Beverly to wrap it around the young boy to hold him close.  Sighing contently, Wesley put his thumb in his mouth and fell asleep.  Jean-Luc smiled, leaned his head back and soon joined the mourning family in slumber. He knew when they all woke up there would be awkwardness and questions, but the only thing he knew for sure was how fiercely he wanted to protect Beverly and Wesley.  He didn’t want to replace Jack.  He knew he never could, but had been in love with Beverly for so long holding her and Wesley felt right. 


End file.
